


Was it a fairy or a witch?

by Fantasiasies



Category: Jack and the Beanstalk (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Angst, F/F, poem, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasiasies/pseuds/Fantasiasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about a chicken and a giant, don't ask me where it came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was it a fairy or a witch?

A thousand acres long and a million acres wide

There lies the great belly of the giant, hairy

And mild. And there rests a little chicken, beside

Bestowed upon the lonely giant by a fairy

The chicken rests on her giant palm calmed

Delicately by a giant fingernail, British farmed

It used to have a cockrel, and lady hen friends

But the strangeness of the world her mind mends

Comforted by this giant chick, it’s going to be

The biggest, bested chicken ever, and then you will see

Mummy chicken, laying in it’s feathery (hairy) wing

Feeling so happy, content, she could sing, sing, sing

She dies. The giant cries at the tiny corpse left

Alone by herself, death’s a thief, and hope it theft

Leaving the kind giant forever, alone, sad, bereft

**Author's Note:**

> Basically posting all my poems here so they're somewhere I can find, but if you liked it, cool! (you're a bit weird tho)


End file.
